spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-08-04
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Denise Scott, Celia Pacquola, Henry Wagons, Christina Amphlett, Guests: Denise Scott, Celia Pacquola, Henry Wagons, Christina Amphlett Official description Episode Twenty eight (04/08/2010) Our Special guests this week are Hall of Fame and Aussie Rock Chick Chrissy Amphlett, Melbourne Comedian Denise Scott, Country rock singer Henry Wagons, and comedian Celia Pacquola. There is also a special performance by Bob Culbertson. For more info click here [http://www.stickmusic.com here]. Myf's Team Chrissy Amphlett formed rock group 'Divinyls' in 1980 with guitarist Mark McEntee, as a focal point Chrissy performed on stage wearing a school uniform and fish net stockings before breaking up in 1996. In 1991 'I Touch Myself', from the album 'Divinyls', became #1 on the Australian Charts. In recent years Amphlett has also indulged her talent for acting with a starring role in the Australian production of Blood Brothers and her stand-out portrayal of Judy Garland in the musical 'The Boy From Oz'. In November 2005 Amphlett published her autobiography 'Pleasure and Pain: My Life'. 'Divinyls' was inducted in the Aria Hall of Fame in 2006 and in late 2007 Amphlett and McEntee reconvened to record a new single and begin working on a new album. The band played a short series of live gigs in Australia in late 2007 and early 2008. Denise Scott once again braves Spicks & Specks with her brilliant suitcase of unravelling stories. A self-professed expert on family life, this Melbourne comedian brings a refreshing style of comedy inspired by everyday domestic stories and topical observations we can all relate to. In previous stand-up routines she's told the public how she got drunk at her son's fourth birthday party, how she once adorned his skateboard with daggy decoupage, and how she worried when he discovered lawn bowls at 15. Alan's Team Five school friends banded together in the late 90's to perform the songs of their enigmatic leader, Henry Wagons. Melbourne band 'Wagons' are a group of gentlemen with incredible talent, range and ability, united by the love of the music of Scott Walker, Lee Hazelwood, Johnny Cash, Neil Diamond and the harmonies of the Louvin' Brothers, Wagons quickly became a formidable band, honing their skills at every opportunity. Nowadays, Wagons are white hot. In less than no time they have become one of the biggest tickets in the country. Henry Wagons' deep, deep voice and outstanding songwriting resonate through all of the bands material. Celia Pacquola burst onto the Melbourne comedy scene in 2006. After only a handful of gigs, but a barrelful of laughs, she was crowned the 'Raw Recruit', winning the prize for 'Best First Time Entrant' in the prestigious 'Raw Comedy' open mic competition as part of the 'Melbourne International Comedy Festival'. In 2008 Celia traded in her waitressing career to write for 'Good News Week', write and perform for 'The Comedy Hour 'on ABC radio and broadcast her weekly radio show 'Red Hot Go' on Fox FM. Celia was bound for solo success when she wrote and performed her first solo show at the Melbourne Fringe Festival in October 2008. After three packed out nights and rave reviews Celia was awarded 'Best Comedy Show' at the Melbourne Fringe for her show 'Am I Strange?'. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes